James's Jewels
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Lily ne peut pas passer une heure à la bibliothèque sans que ce Cognard de Potter ne vienne la déranger... et pour qui se prend-t-il, maintenant ? Un bijoutier ?


**A/N : écrit en réponse au thème "bijoux et perles" pour la commu LJ 7-couples.**

* * *

— Ah, Lily, quelle bonne surprise !

Lily ferme les yeux, serre les poings, grince des dents. S'intime de respirer, de ne pas craquer et lui jeter un sort, pas tout de suite – ça ferait déjà la troisième fois cette semaine et Lily a promis à Marlene d'apprendre à contrôler sa magie face à lui.

Elle ouvre les yeux lentement, et soupire.

— Ca n'a rien d'une surprise, Potter. Tu m'as suivie jusqu'ici. Non, tu m'as _traquée_.

Potter hausse les épaules, tire une chaise à la table de Lily – quel culot, vraiment ! – et s'installe en face d'elle.

— Tu es dans la bibliothèque, Lily. Ca n'a rien de privé et j'ai tout autant le droit que toi de me trouver ici. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais suivie dans la salle de bains, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Lily fronce les sourcils. Il se moque vraiment du monde !

— Vraiment, Potter, vraiment ?

— Oh, exact. J'ai fait ça la semaine dernière.

— Va au diable.

— Il n'est pas aussi beau que toi.

Lily se contente de lever les yeux au ciel. Aller, elle n'a plus qu'à tenter de l'ignorer et de se concentrer sur son essai de potions – non pas qu'elle ait tellement besoin de se forcer, cette matière reste celle où elle excelle le plus.

— Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end, dit Potter, d'un ton nonchalant.

Lily ne répond pas.

— Tu y vas avec Snivellus ?

Lily se raidit. Non, elle n'ira pas avec Severus. Elle ne fait plus rien avec lui. Ne fera surement plus jamais rien avec lui. Elle ne lui a plus parlé depuis qu'il l'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, à la fin de l'année dernière. Elle n'a jamais voulu en venir à de telles extrémités, mais il ne lui a plus laissé le choix.

— Tu ne veux pas me répondre ?

Bien sûr que non. Severus et Potter sont deux noms que Lily aimerait pouvoir rayer de sa vie mais l'un comme l'autre s'y accroche comme des sangsues.

— Ne boude pas, petite perle de nacre.

Lily ricane. Non, vraiment, elle s'est promis de ne pas réagir, en espérant qu'il se lasserait, mais « petite perle de nacre » ? A chaque fois qu'elle est persuadée que Potter ne peut pas être plus ridicule que ce qu'il n'est déjà, il faut qu'ils sortent des surnoms du genre et qu'il prouve qu'il a plus de ressources dans le domaine de la débilité que Lily n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

— « Petite perle de nacre » ? répète-t-elle, la voix moqueuse, daignant finalement jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction de Potter et de sa sale face.

Il hausse les épaules à nouveau.

— Ca te va bien, non ? Je veux dire, regarde-toi. Tu as le teint pâle d'une perle. Tu devrais sortir plus souvent, Lily. A Pré-au-Lard, par exemple. Avec moi.

Lily le fusille du regard et il ajoute précipitamment :

— C'est uniquement parce que je me fais du souci pour ta peau, bien évidemment.

— Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

— Quoi, tu proposes qu'on se trouve un lit et qu'on fasse une sieste ? Ca ne me pose aucun problème, Lily !

— Non, tête de Cognard. Tu n'es pas fatigué de vivre avec tant de bêtise au quotidien ? Cinq minutes à tes côtés et j'ai déjà envie de m'exploser la cervelle contre le Saule Cogneur.

Potter rit un peu et s'exclame :

— Ah, mon émeraude, tu es merveilleuse.

— « Mon émeraude » ?

— Référence explicite à tes yeux, évidemment, répond-t-il avec un sourire qu'il imagine surement ravageur et un regard entendu.

Lily cligne des yeux deux ou trois fois avant de demander :

— Quoi, tu as décidé de me sortir l'inventaire de toutes les pierres précieuses que tu connais ?

— Un peu de poésie ne fait jamais de mal, diamant étincelant.

Lily ricane franchement.

— C'est _ça_, ton idée de la poésie ? Seigneur, n'est pas William Shakespeare qui veut, hein ?

— C'est qui, lui ? demande Potter, l'air soudainement un peu jaloux.

— Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant vu le mal que tu as à te préoccuper des gens qui ne sont pas toi.

— Faux, je me préoccupe aussi de toi, petite opale.

Cette fois-ci, Lily en a assez. Elle se lève d'un bond, envoie ses affaires dans son dortoir d'un coup de baguette magique et contourne la table. Elle attrape Potter par le col, fait semblant de ne pas voir le regard plein d'espoir de cet imbécile et pointe sa baguette vers son pantalon.

— Parle-moi encore une seule fois de pierres précieuses et je te jure que je te débarrasse de tes bijoux de famille.

Elle a à peine le temps d'apercevoir Potter blêmir avant de l'envoyer en arrière contre la table et de sortir précipitamment de la bibliothèque, furieuse mais aussi très fière d'elle-même : elle a tenu sa promesse à Marlene et n'a pas jeter de sort à Potter.


End file.
